Captured, A Smurf Fanfiction
by LucyTheLover
Summary: Johan and Peewee go to visit their little blue friends but Gargamel captures one of them hoping for leverage to finally capture them. I was challenged by a friend to do a fanfic over a cartoon and i chose Smurfs


Johan and Peewee was heading to Smurf Village after months of not seeing their little blue friends, the smurfs.

"I can't wait to see the smurfs, Johan!" Peewee says excitedly while riding his goat. Johan laughed above him sitting on his white horse.

"You just can't wait for Greedy's cooking." Johan says smiling.

"Well, his cooking is amazing! Especially his smurf-berry pie!" Peewee huffs and smiling at the thought of smurf-berry pie.

While the two was chatting about their smurf friends, they didn't realize they were being watched. Gargamel, enemy to the smurfs, and his cat Azrael was behind a tree setting up, or trying anyway, a trap for said blue creatures. He stopped and listened when he got an idea. He picked up the rusty colored cat and threw him in front of Johan's horse. The horse jumped in fear and Johan fell off the saddle. The horse bolted.

"Johan!" Peewee shouts. Gargamel runs out and tackles the young boy and holds him on the ground in a tight grip.

"Let go of me! Who do you think you are?" Johan shouts angrily underneath Gargamel.

"Tell me where Smurf Village is so I can destroy the smurfs!" Gargamel shouts. Azrael hisses at Peewee and his goat.

"No! I will not betray them! Peewee, run and get Papa Smurf!" Johan shouts. Peewee doesn't need to be told twice. He and his goat run off.

"You will regret that, boy." Gargamel says. He hits the back of Johan's head hard enough to knock the boy out. He then gets up, and with a huff, tosses him over his shoulder.

"Let's go home and wait for that brat to bring the smurfs to us, Azrael." Gargamel says. He and Azrael make their way back to the hovel.

Meanwhile, Peewee was riding fast through the woods towards smurf village.

"Come on, Beket! Faster! Johan is in trouble!" Peewee says urging his companion faster.

About 20 minutes, Peewee arrives to the village and is met by Greedy, Clumsy, Smurfette, and Harmony.

"Peewee, we weren't expecting you until later! And where is Johan?" Smurfette asks.

"Yeah. I haven't even finished my smurf berry pie yet!" Greedy says.

"I need to see Papa Smurf now! Johan is in trouble!" Peewee says frantically.

"I'll get him!" Clumsy says running and stumbling as he went.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Harmony asks holding his trumpet.

"Yes. What trouble has he gotten into? Start from the beginning." Papa Smurf asks walking back with Clumsy, Handy, Hefty, Grouchy, and Brainy on his heels.

"Johan and I were just riding along when we was jumped. This man grabs Johan and he tells me to run." Peewee says sitting on the ground. Tears come to his eyes and Smurfette pats his hand.

"What did this man look like?" Papa Smurf asks.

"He was wearing tattered black clothes and red shoes. Oh, and he had a rusty colored cat with him." Peewee says.

"Gargamel." Hefty growls.

"I hate Gargamel." Grouchy says crossing his arms and scowling.

"Why would Gargamel attack you and Johan?" Handy asks.

"I don't…wait a minute! He wanted Johan to tell him where your village was!" Peewee says wide-eyed.

"That big meanie!" Clumsy shouts.

"Is this Gargamel dangerous?" Peewee asks.

"Yes. Now, I believe we need a plan to save our friend." Papa Smurf says.

"I'm in whatever the plan is!" Hefty says.

"Me, too!" Handy says.

"I certainly want to join!" Brainy says matter-of-factly.

"I'm in!" Greedy says.

"Oh, me, too!" Clumsy says stumbling.

"I hate…not joining!" Grouchy says.

"Now, anyone have any ideas?" Papa Smurf asks. The silence answers him.

While the smurfs had no idea what to do, Gargamel was tying down Johan in a chair. He was still out cold.

"Now, what do you think we should do with him? How do we make him talk once he awakens?" Gargamel asks his feline.

"Meow mew." Azrael says.

"Well, that's one way but I don't have the ingredients for a truth serum!" Gargamel says frustrated. Azrael huffs and curls in front of the fire place.

At this moment, Johan opened his eyes and groaned and caught the attention of Gargamel. The young man lifts head slowly and looks at the sorcerer.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Johan asks. His voiced is slightly slurred.

"Tell me where Smurf Village is!" Gargamel demands.

"Who are you and what do you want with my friends?" Johan asks blinking his eyes furiously trying to clear his blurred vision.

"I'm Gargamel the Great Wizard and I want to destroy the smurfs and all their happiness!" Gargamel says.

"You're mad!" Johan says starting to struggle in his bindings.

"Why thank you, my dear boy." Gargamel says smiling evilly, or trying to anyway.

"Meow!"

"You're right. Now, tell me where the smurfs are and I'll let you go or this will end badly for you." Gargamel says.

"No, I don't think I'll tell you anything." Johan says still struggling to no avail.

"Have it your way. Either way, I will have the smurfs because I know their little blue hearts won't stand me having one of their friends." Gargamel says.

"They wouldn't." Johan says but he knew they would try a rescue, especially Peewee.

"Oh, but they will and perhaps soon. Then it's smurf stew!" Gargamel says laughing. Azrael joins in and Johan flinches and pales slightly thinking of that being the fate of his friends.

"You can't eat my friends!" Johan protests struggling with all his strength now.

"You have no say in it! Now sit there and be silence or I'll gag you!" Gargamel shouts.

"I will not let you harm them!" Johan shouts ignoring the so-called wizard.

Gargamel sighs and growls. He moves over to a cabinet and finds a cloth. He takes it and ties it around Johan's mouth and knots it tightly behind his head. Johan tries to shout but it comes out just a muffle. He looks angrily at Gargamel but he pays no mind.

Back at Smurf Village, Papa Smurf, Peewee, Clumsy, Hefty, Handy, Grouchy, Greedy, and Brainy was throwing plans about.

"I can cause a distraction while you guys go and save Johan." Hefty says.

"It's too dangerous." Papa Smurf says.

"I could create an invention to help." Handy says.

"We don't have the time for that!" Peewee says.

"Peewee, why don't you and Clumsy go fetch some more smurf berries until we come up with a plan?" Brainy asks in a huff.

"That's a good idea." Papa Smurf agrees. The smurfs look at him strangely and Brainy looks smug and way too happy.

"But…but I want to help!" Clumsy and Peewee says in unison.

"And you can once we form a plan. Now, off you go." Papa Smurf says.

Peewee and Clumsy look at Papa Smurf and then head to the smurf-berry bushes that are a good distance from Smurf Village.

"Why do you think they wanted us away, Clumsy?" Peewee asks.

"What? I thought Papa just wanted some smurf berries?" Clumsy says.

"No. I think they don't think we can help. What we need to do is save Johan ourselves to show them." Peewee says.

"But Gargamel…and Azrael…" Clumsy says.

"But we need to rescue Johan, Clumsy! That man could be doing anything to him right now!" Peewee says distressed.

"Oh, alright. I can show you how to get to Gargamel's hovel." Clumsy says.

The two then set out with Clumsy leading the way. When they make it, they peek through the window and see Azrael napping, Gargamel lying in bed, and Johan tied to a chair. Johan looks up and his eyes widen when he sees Peewee and Clumsy. His eyes darts to Azrael and Gargamel then back to them. He shakes his head. Peewee ignores him and climbs through the window with Clumsy. They stumble when they land causing Azrael to awaken. He hisses.

"Run, Clumsy!" Peewee shouts.

Azrael runs after Clumsy while Peewee runs to Johan. Before he makes it, a now awake Gargamel grabs him and lifts him off his feet.

"What do we have here? A trespasser and he brought us a snack. Get him, Azrael!" Gargamel shouts watching as the cat ran after Clumsy.

"Let us go!" Peewee shouts struggling against Gargamel but the wizard was stronger than he was.

Johan started to struggle as he watched the cat pounce on Clumsy as he stumbled. Azrael picked him up in his mouth and brought him over to Gargamel.

"Good, Azrael. Now the smurfs have no choice but to come." Gargamel says picking up Clumsy in his other hand.

"But they don't know we're here." Clumsy says.

"Shh!" Peewee says.

"They don't know you're here? No matter. They will still come!" Gargamel says locking Clumsy in a cage hanging from a beam. He ties Peewee in chair and sits it by Johan's.

"Let us go!" Peewee shouts angrily at the wizard. He starts to wriggle against his bindings like Johan was earlier.

"Shut it, pipsqueak! Watch them all closely, Azrael, or no smurf stew for you!" Gargamel shouts. Peewee stops all movement and closes his mouth.

"Meow!" Azrael says watching Clumsy in his cage and licking his jaws.

Gargamel goes gets a pot and fills it with water. He starts to cut up vegetables and throws them in with other ingredients. Johan and Peewee look at each other and up to Clumsy. They see Clumsy gulp nervously as he watches Gargamel.

While Gargamel works on his stew, the smurfs are still planning when one notices something.

"Where's Peewee and Clumsy?" Greedy asks eating a smurf berry cupcake. Papa Smurf stops his conversation with Handy and Hefty and looks around for his friend and smurf.

"They should have been back by now." Hefty says.

"What if something happened to them? There is a high chance that they were captured by Gargamel or even…"

"Smurf up, Brainy!" Grouchy says.

"Should we go look for them?" Handy asks.

"Let us all go check smurf berry fields. If they are not there, we head for Gargamel's." Papa Smurf says.

Hefty, Handy, Grouchy, Greedy, and Brainy follow Papa Smurf towards the fields. On the way, he asks for Farmer and Vanity to join them after explaining what they were doing. Their group reaches the field near around sunset to find it empty.

"Do you think Gargamel has them, Papa Smurf?" Vanity asks looking at himself in his mirror.

"Let us hope not, Vanity." Papa Smurf says.

He and the smurfs head to Gargamel's hovel.

In said hovel, Gargamel finished putting his ingredients into his pot.

"Now we just have to wait for the main ingredient for smurf stew, Azrael." Gargamel says.

"You won't get away with this!" Peewee shouts.

"Oh but I will because no one will stop me!" Gargamel says.

"Yew!" Azrael meows. He smiles showing off his rows of sharp teeth.

"Papa Smurf and the others will save us, you big meanie!" Clumsy says grabbing the bars of his prison. Johan tries to say something through his gag.

"That's what I'm counting on!" Gargamel says hitting the cage causing Clumsy to fall back on his butt.

"Leave him alone!" Peewee shouts. Gargamel turned and walked over to Peewee. Peewee leaned back fearfully.

"One more word and I'll gag you like your friend." Gargamel threatens.

"Just let us go!" Peewee pleads.

Gargamel huffs and finds another cloth.

"Last chance. Shut up or I'll gag you!" Gargamel says. Peewee sticks out his tongue.

Gargamel then ties the cloth around Peewee's mouth.

"Mmmph mmm." Peewee says.

"That's better. Now, just have to wait for our main course to arrive." Gargamel says.

While Gargamel eyes were on Peewee, Johan looked to the window and saw Papa Smurf, Hefty, Handy, Grouchy, Greedy, Vanity, Farmer, and Brainy sneaking their way in.

Azrael turns around and hisses which catches his owner's attention.

"Ah, our dinner has arrived! Get them!" Gargamel shouts grabbing his net.

"Run!" Papa Smurf shouts.

The smurfs scatter. Azrael chases Hefty, Greedy, and Brainy while Gargamel chases Papa Smurf, Handy, and Farmer and Vanity (and his mirror) run over and tries to get to Clumsy. Johan and Peewee watch as the smurfs run. Soon, Johan notices Gargamel turn towards Vanity. He tries to shout a warning but it never makes it past the gag. He grabs poor Vanity.

"Let me go you nasty wizard!" Vanity shouts struggling in Gargamel's hand.

Vanity drops his mirror and the sound of breaking glass cause the smurfs to stop and at the moment, Gargamel uses the net to catch the rest, who had regrouped together. Gargamel puts them into the cage with Clumsy except for Vanity.

"What are you going to do with him?" Papa Smurf asks holding the bars and glaring at Gargamel.

"Just a quick snack before dinner." Gargamel says now holding Vanity by his tail over his stew pot.

"No! I'm too beautiful to smurf!" Vanity cries flaring his arms and legs wildly.

"Let him go, Gargamel!" Papa Smurf shouts angrily.

"I will! Right into my soup pot!" Gargamel says. He then dips Vanity into the soup and pulls him out again. Vanity coughs and sputters. "They're so much better dipped before eaten."

"Please let me go!" Vanity cries as Gargamel lifts him up higher until he hovered over his mouth. Vanity squirms and twists which only hurts his tail.

"Shut up! I hate it when food talks!" Gargamel snaps. Vanity gags as Gargamel's foul breathe hits his face.

"You need a breath mint!" Vanity says forgetting he was in danger for a split second. Then he's lowered and he starts twisting again.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Gargamel huffs. He places Vanity into a glass jar on the table and goes to answer it. Vanity breathes a sigh of relief.

"Who is it?" Gargamel shouts.

"Let me in, Gargy!" Gargamel's apprentice shouts. He opens the door and Scruple walks in. He notices the smurfs and Johan and Peewee.

"What do you want?" Gargamel asks.

"Thought you could use me. I see you caught the smurfs. And who are they?" Scruple asks.

"Smurf friends. Now, I was just about to fix smurf stew." Gargamel says.

"Ew. Got any food around here worth eating?" Scruple asks.

"Here. Eat this until the stew's done." Gargamel says handing a carrot to Scruple.

Scruple huffs but starts chewing on it anyway. He sits on a stool and watches Gargamel. While distracted, Hefty managed to bend the bars enough for the smurfs to squeeze through. They climb up the rope onto the rafters.

"How are we going to save Vanity?" Farmer asks in a whisper.

"Hefty, you, Handy, and Farmer cause a distraction. Grouchy, you and Greedy will untie Johan. Brainy, you and Clumsy untie Peewee. I'll get Vanity." Papa Smurf says.

Hefty, Handy, and Farmer run off.

"Come get us Gargamel, you stupid wizard!" Handy shouts as loud as he can.

"Come on, Azrael! Catch us if you can!" Hefty shouts.

Farmer runs over to Azrael as he twirls around to catch Hefty. Farmer jumps up and bites the cat's tail. Azrael hisses and swipes Handy. Gargamel comes over and grabs for Farmer. He picks him up but Farmer bites his hand and he lets go with an "OW!". Farmer then runs up Gargamel's robes and tickles him. Gargamel starts to laugh and claws at where Farmer is.

Hefty is now being chased by Azrael while Scruple chases Handy. Grouchy and Greedy make it over to Johan and are trying to undo the ropes. Brainy was already at Peewee and working while poor Clumsy tripped and fell. Handy trips over him and Gargamel captures him and dislodges Farmer from his robes. Farmer tumbles into Hefty and they fall and are pinned down by Azrael paws. Papa Smurf has Vanity out of the jar in time for Gargamel to snatch him and Vanity. Gargamel places them into the soup pot and grabs Brainy as he climbs down from Peewee.

"You smurfs will not escape this time!" He shouts.

Greedy and Grouchy jump from Johan and makes a run for it. Clumsy join them while Scruple grabs Hefty and Farmer and puts them in the pot leaving Azrael free to chase the three.

"Don't let them escape!" Gargamel shouts throwing Brainy into the pot and shutting the lid.

In the pot.

"What are we going to do, Papa Smurf?" Brainy asks grabbing a piece of carrot to stay afloat. The other smurfs was holding other things to hold themselves.

"I don't know. Now, who is all in here?" Papa Smurf asks.

"Me." Vanity says.

"I am." Hefty says.

"So am I." Handy says.

"Me as well." Farmer says.

"Where are Clumsy, Grouchy, and Greedy?" Papa Smurf asks.

The lid then opens and they watch as Greedy splashes into the pot. The lid closes again.

"Mmm, this isn't bad." Greedy says. The smurfs knew he was licking the soup off his mouth.

.

In the hovel.

Grouchy and Clumsy are running around Johan and Peewee with Gargamel, Scruple, and Azrael behind them. Clumsy trips and knocks over Grouchy and he gets snatched up by Scruple.

"I caught one of them!" Scruple says.

"I hate getting caught!" Grouchy shouts.

"Place him with the others and help me catch the last one!" Gargamel shouts chasing Clumsy.

"Oh gosh!" Clumsy shouts when he realizes he was on his own.

Scruple goes and drops Grouchy in with the others.

"Grouchy!" Handy shouts.

"So, it's now up for Clumsy to save us? We're doomed!" Vanity says dramatically.

"Hey! Clumsy can do it!" Hefty says.

"He's usually the one getting us into these messes!" Brainy says.

"You should believe in him, Brainy! You're his best friend!" Greedy says.

"Yeah!" Handy says.

"That smurf will do anything to save us." Farmer says.

"Smurfs, quiet down! We all need to have faith in Clumsy." Papa Smurf says. The smurfs go quiet.

Back in the hovel.

"Give it up, smurf! I have all your little friends!" Gargamel shouts as he, Azrael, and Scruple chase after the stumbling smurf.

"Papa Smurf! Help! Papa Smurf!" Clumsy shouts.

"He can't help you this time!" Gargamel shouts.

Johan and Peewee starts to struggle again when Peewee's bindings snapped. He pulled the gag from his mouth and removed Johan's.

"Go help Clumsy, Peewee!" Johan says.

"Peeeeeweeeee!" Peewee shouts.

Peewee runs at Scruple and knocks him over into Gargamel and Azrael. They fall into a groaning heap on the floor. Peewee goes to untie Johan only to get snatched away by Gargamel.

"You little brat! You'll pay for that." Gargamel says.

"Leave him alone!" Clumsy shouts. He bites down on Gargamel's foot. Gargamel releases Peewee and goes stumbling. He hits Scruple and Azrael and they fall out the door and tumble down the hill.

Peewee finally unties Johan and they get the smurfs from the pot.

"You saved us!" Brainy says.

"Nope. It was all Clumsy, Brainy. He's the hero." Johan says.

"I knew you could do it!" Hefty says slapping him on the back and causing him to fall forward. Papa Smurf caught him.

"Let's get back to Smurf Village." Papa Smurf says. Everyone nods and they run out of the hovel.

"I'll get you one day, smurfs!" Gargamel shouts as they run past.

Once back at smurf village, Greedy cooked up a smurf berry cake for Clumsy for saving them. He baked a pie for Peewee and Johan. Papa Smurf hugged all his smurfs. Hefty and Handy picked up their hero and carried him through the village where all the other smurfs cheered for him. Johan and Peewee cheered between bites of their pie. Smurfette gave Clumsy a kiss on the cheek and he blushed a deep purple. The whole village had a party for the safe return of Papa Smurf, Brainy, Clumsy, Hefty, Handy, Farmer, and Vanity and seeing their human friends safe and sound too.

Papa Smurf also gave the next day off for the smurfs and the cheering became louder. Clumsy smiled and said 'Gosh' so many times that night. So many hugs were given to him and the others. Even Grouchy allowed hugs and gave the only one from him to Clumsy even though he was the reason he was caught.

Peace settled over the village once more.


End file.
